Grave Revelation
by Redd Butterfly
Summary: Hermione is not telling her parents about the rise of Voldemort, and this secret is tearing her apart. But miles away, Ron senses her distress and goes to her. R/H. please read and review
1. Awakened

**Grave Revelation**

by Redd Butterfly

Disclaimer: HP characters and anything associated with HP belongs to JK Rowling.

A/N: Set in the summer after 4th year. You could say it's a continuation on my first fic, "Perfect Goodbye." You don't need to read it to understand this, but please read/review it anyway. Thanks.

**Chapter one: Awakened**

On the ride home from Kings Cross, mom and dad asked how last term went. What was I suppose to say? 

_Oh, the term wasn't too grueling until Harry was kidnapped from the school grounds and taken to a graveyard where he not only witnessed the return of the most evil wizard in the world, but also saw an innocent seventeen-year-old student get murdered. Oh, did I mention that since I'm muggle-born and one of Harry's best friends, I'm probably somewhere at the top of the Death Eaters' 'To Kill' list._

Yeah right! They'll just get worried---worried enough to stop me from going back to school on September.

So instead of the truth, I gave them a vague reply saying that it was "eventful," but "everything's fine now." Then I put a smile on my face and hoped that it looked real enough. 

I really do hate lying to my parents, but the less they know about what's going on in the wizarding world the better. 

So, basically, all I have to do is just keep a smile on my face and pretend everything's all right. That shouldn't be too hard now.

~ * ~

One week after he arrived from Kings Cross, Ron was awakened from his sleep at the early hours of the morning. He glanced around his room to see what could have woken him up, but found everything to be normal.

He closed his eyes again in an attempt to fall back to sleep, but it was hopeless. He was fully awake now. But something didn't feel right.

He felt like there was something weighing him down, making him feel depressed and irritable.

Dismissing his odd feelings, he decided to read his latest issue of _Quidditch Today. If he couldn't sleep, might as well do something important._

This is where Ron knew something was definitely wrong. He was reading is favorite magazine--about his favorite sport, and was still feeling down and depressed.

Suddenly, it hit him.

"Oh no…. Hermione…. Harry…." 

He rushed to his desk and grabbed a quill and a sheet of parchment, which he tore in half.

On one piece, he wrote:

            _Hermione,_

_            Are you all right? I just got a strange feeling that something is wrong._

_            Ron_

And on the other:

            _Harry,_

_            You okay? I feel like something's wrong. Write me back, ok._

_            Ron_

He gave one of the letters to Pigwidgeon and one to Errol. Then he watched them fly off, hoping against hope that his friends were fine.

~ * ~

Ron woke up around eleven in the late morning. He must have fallen asleep as he laid in bed worrying. He sat up and noticed that he still felt the same as he had when he had first awoken just a few hours ago. He was just thinking that he was probably only coming up with the cold or something when he spotted a familiar piece of parchment laying on his desk.

He quickly got up to read it.

            _Hey Ron,_

_I'm all right, but I know what you mean. I woke up about two hours ago feeling like...like crap. Sorry to sound so ill-tempered but I am not in the mood to be nice right now for some reason. _

_How's Hermione doing?_

_Harry_

As if to answer Harry's question, Ron search his desk for the other letter. Finding none, he looked around his bed. Nothing.

Thinking that Hermione probably wasn't awakened by the strange thing that woke him and Harry up, Ron went downstairs for some food.

But when he reached the kitchen, his hunger went forgotten. Both Errol and Pig were perched on the window sill sleeping. He searched the counters and dining table for a reply from Hermione, but, again, found none.

Since she didn't have an owl, Hermione usually sends her replies with the same owl that came to her. Knowing this, Ron immediately knew that something was wrong with Hermione.

~ * ~

This entire week has been terrible. I've spent the last seven days hiding the truth from my parents. Every time we're together, I put on this happy face and jolly voice. But on the inside, I'm sad, worried, and, most of all, terrified. 

Every time someone would knock on our door, I half expected it to be Lucius Malfoy or some other Death Eater ready to kill me and my parents.

It's been difficult--very difficult--and I don't think I can last one more day. These hidden feelings are destroying me with each passing minute. I can't hold them in any longer. 

But I won't tell my parents. I just can't.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

I looked out the window and saw Pig. That's odd. Why would he be delivering a letter this early in the morning?

_Am I all right? Well, no! I'm not! I just spent the last few days lying to my parents more than I've ever done in my entire __life._

I was going to write that. But I suddenly stopped. I didn't want Ron to worry, but telling him I was fine would be a lie, and I don't think I can lie anymore. One more lie would kill me. I know it will. So I sent Pig back. 

Sorry, Ron.

~ * ~

            _Harry,_

_I think something's wrong with Hermione. She didn't reply to the owl I sent her asking if she was ok. I'll find a way to see her, and owl you about what happens later._

_Ron_

As Ron tied the letter to Pig, he clearly noticed how happy he seemed to be delivering another letter in such a short time. 

Bloody owl! Didn't he know there's nothing to be happy about?

Since it has become somewhat of a tradition for Mr. Weasley and Percy to apparate home from work to have lunch with Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and the twins, Ron decided to wait so he could ask his father for help.

"Dad, can you hook Hermione's house to the Floo Network," asked Ron the moment his father and older brother apparated into the kitchen.

"Aww! Is Ickle Ronniekins gonna visit his girlfriend," Fred asked mockingly as he made his way down the stairs, George and Ginny right behind him.

"Shut up Fred!" Then, regaining composure, he turned back to his father and continued. "Please Dad. Something's wrong with her. I feel it." Realizing what he just said, he hurriedly added, "And Harry feels it too."

Mrs. Weasley enters the room, takes one look at the worried faces on her husband and children and immediately asks what's happened.

"I--I mean, Harry and I think that something's wrong with Hermione. We both feel it. Like there's something--something not right. And I was just asking Dad if he can connect Hermione's house to the Floo Network so I can see if she's ok."

The same worried expression crossed Mrs. Weasley's eyes, but it left as quickly as it appeared. Can't have the whole family break down now. She has to stay strong for all of them. 

"Would you be able to do that, Arthur," she asked her husband, though it sounded a little more strained that she would have liked.

"That wouldn't be a problem. I could go now if--"

"No," she said firmly. "We will all eat our lunches first."

Ron sighed. He didn't want to wait any longer, but since the events that had taken place at the end of last term, his mom wanted them to spend as much time as a family as possible. With no other choice, he sat with his unusually quiet family around the dinning table, sending a mental message to Hermione for her to wait just a little longer 'til he gets to her.

To Be Continued...


	2. Distress

**Grave Revelation**

By Redd Butterfly

Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter Two: Distress**

Mom and Dad left for the clinic at around eight o'clock. I heard them leave. I've been hearing them leave for the past three days. It's not that they make so much noise getting ready, but because I don't sleep well anymore. 

At first, I would sleep late, but wake up late as well. Then I would sleep late but wake up a little earlier. My waking time got earlier and earlier that, in the end, I stopped sleeping at night all together.

I would just stay up, hear my parents' car leave the driveway, and only as soon as they were gone would I be able to sleep. But on this particular day, I couldn't sleep even an hour after they've gone.

Giving up, I got dressed in some day clothes and made my way to the kitchen to have something to eat. No, I didn't feel hungry. I stopped getting hungry after my second day here. But I was not going to go anorexic. 

No. Way.

So I made myself a sandwich, took it to the living room, sat on the couch, opened up my copy of _Hogwarts, A History, and began forcing myself to eat. _

Later (I don't know how long), I lied on the couch. I guess a full stomach and a good read was all I needed because I was asleep before I realized it.

~ * ~

"Thanks, Dad."

"You just be careful."

With that, Ron stepped into the fireplace, gave one look at his family, threw the Floo Powder, and—

"Hermione Granger's house!"

The Burrow disappeared in a swirl of emerald-green flames. After a few seconds of high-speed spinning and blurs of fireplaces, Ron landed perfectly in the Granger's fireplace. 

He leaned forward so he wouldn't hit his head as he made his way out. Ron was surprised when he straightened his back and got a good look at the Granger's living room. 

Ron knew Hermione's parents were dentists, but he never really understood what that meant. At least he now understands one thing about that muggle profession—dentists must make a _lot of money._

The Grangers' living room was as big as the entire first floor of the Burrow. Its walls were white and the ceiling was high. A huge painted portrait of the Grangers hung on top of the fireplace. There were a bunch of electronic muggle devices that were held in what looked to him like a huge book shelf on the right wall. The sitting area was in front of him, with all the couches facing the "book shelf." 

He didn't get to marvel at the room any longer for he had just spotted his female best friend lying on the largest couch with _Hogwarts, A History sprawled across her abdomen._

~ * ~

I was having a dream. 

My parents and I were eating dinner together. Mom and I were laughing at a story Dad was telling about a little boy's attempt to get rid of the line of spit that connect the spitting bowl and his lower lip. I was having a pleasant time, and I couldn't remember ever being so happy since I got home. 

Suddenly, the windows behind my dad shattered with a stream of green light that ended up hitting my father on his back. He fell forward into his mashed potatoes, and mom and I just scream. 

Then some hooded men walked into the dinning room from the kitchen and some from the hole where the glass window used to be. Two of them raised their wands at me and my mother. "Avada—"

~ * ~

"NO!!!!" 

I sat straight up screaming. Then a figure rushed to my side and knelt down beside me. Thinking he was a Death Eater, I gathered all the strength I had and pounded him continuously with my fists. Tears started rolling down my cheeks as a yelled for him to get away.

Instead of hurting me back, however, the stranger put his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

"It's ok, Hermione," he said softly in my ear. "Shhh...It's just me."

My arms stopped pounding but my eyes didn't stop tearing.

That voice. I know that voice. This wasn't any stranger. That voice could only belong to—

"Ron?" 

I moved back a little to see if it was really him.

Red hair, beautiful blue eyes, and the most perfectly handsome face filled my vision. 

Thank Merlin, it is him! 

I quickly threw my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulders. He got up from his kneeling position on the floor and sat next to me on the couch, allowing me to sob on his chest as he hugged me.

~ * ~

After several minutes of whispering soothing words to Hermione as she cried on his chest, Ron noticed that Hermione seemed to stop shaking. Taking this as a sign that she was done, he pulled back to face her.

As she straightened up, Ron saw that tears were still streaming down her face. Before he knew what he was doing, his right hand made its way to her left cheek, and his thumb wiped away the newly fallen tears. Then he brought his same hand down to hold her left one.

"So...You...um...want to talk about it?" After a few seconds where Hermione looked like she was debating something with herself, she slowly nodded.

To Be Continued...

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A/N  Thanks to those who reviewed and are going to review. (Belated) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	3. Handkerchief

**Grave Revelation**

By Redd Butterfly

Disclaimer: I'm not stupid enough to pull a Nancy Stouffer. HP characters do NOT belong to me.

**Chapter 3: Handkerchief**

"So...You...um...want to talk about it?"

That is probably one of the hardest questions I ever had to answer. One part of me didn't want to talk about it. Have you any idea how embarrassing that would be?

I; Hermione Granger, the self assured and composed one; am going crazy keeping my distresses hidden within myself, while at the same time living with the torturing guilt of lying to and keeping something important from my parents. How can I say that to Ron? He'd laugh at me.

On the other hand, if I didn't allow him to help, I might get pushed so far that even I won't be able to help myself. Swallowing my pride, I nodded slowly.

We then got up from the couch, and I led him to the kitchen, all the while making sure I didn't let go of his hand.

Regretfully, I had to let it go when we got there. Washing my face _is a lot easier and less awkward using both of my hands. _

After letting the cool water wash away my tears, I straightened up and was surprised when Ron started to wipe my face dry with a handkerchief. Then he took my hands and wiped them dry as well. When I was all dry again, he shoved the handkerchief into his back jean pocket. 

Not letting go of my other hand, he led me to sit on a stool at the breakfast bar. 

Making sure I was settled, he walked away. For a second, although I do not know why, my heart cried out for him to come back. Good thing my brain quickly noticed that he was just getting us some water, and was able to stop my mouth from making the cry audible.

~ * ~

While walking to the sink to get them some water, Ron cursed himself over and over in his head for his not being able to control himself and becoming so forward with Hermione. 

_What the hell was I thinking?! Why did I just do that?! Have I gone mad?! What she must think of me now! Great job Ron, she'll never talk to you now._

Coming back with their glasses of water, he chanced a look at Hermione and noticed she was smiling.

Assured that she wasn't mad at him, he sat down on the stool on her left and waited for her to start.

Several minutes passed, and Hermione still hasn't said a word. Ron understood how difficult this must be for her. He could see it on her face. 

She'd looked like she was giving herself a little pep talk, and when she was ready to say something, she'd open her mouth, but closes it again before she could even get the first word out.

This happened four times already. Ron didn't want her too suffer with this. If she didn't want to tell him, she doesn't have to. He didn't want her to feel pressured or anything just because he was her best friend, even if he did come all this way.

"Hermione," he said softly. She looked up at him. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I could get someone else—"

"No. I just need some time to, you know, get it together." She looked back down at the table.

After another several minutes, Ron was willing to talk about anything just to break the silence. As he opened his mouth to ask if she already did her Potions essay, Hermione spoke.

"I'm scared." She said this very quietly, but Ron heard it. Then she looked at him and continued.

"Sorry for hitting you. I was having a nightmare that the Death Eaters attacked my house and killed my father. They were about to kill me, but I woke up."

"It's ok." He gave a little nod and waited for her to go on. Her eyes started to tear again so she looked down, but the tears just kept falling as she went on.

"I've been hiding everything from my parents. They don't know anything. Not about Voldemort coming back. Or the danger we're all in," she began, speaking softly. "Ron, I've been lying to them! Never in my entire life have I kept anything from them, but I'm worried that if they do find out, they won't let me go back to school. And what if my dream does come true and the Death Eaters do attack?" 

When she finished, she stayed silent waiting for Ron to say something. When he inhaled quite audibly, he thought he saw her she cringe a little, as if scared he'll start laughing.

Instead, with the softest voice he had, he said, "Everyone's scared Hermione. You're not alone in this. We're here for you." Then after a short pause, he added, "I'm here for you."

"Oh, Ron." With that, she jumped out of her stool and hugged Ron around his neck and, once again, sobbed into his shoulder. As he hugged her back, Ron couldn't help but smile because he knew that these weren't the same tears that stained his chest. No, these were tears of happiness. And making her happy was probably the best feeling in the world.

Finally, the burden that seemed to have been weighing him down for most of the day was lifted off, and he could enjoy the hug he was sharing with Hermione to the fullest.

After another several minutes, Hermione finally regained some composure and some sanity and pulled away from Ron far enough to see his face without going cross-eyed, yet remained close enough so her arms could slid down and hold him around his waist while his arms stay around hers.

"Thank you," she said sincerely. Ron just nodded. When two people are as close as they are and know each other so well, words are no longer needed.

"Your parents have to know, though."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "I can't do it alone, though. Help me?" She looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Of course," he said with an incredulous look that clearly said _You__ needn't have asked. "You want me to ask my parents to help, too?" She just smiled and nodded._

"Ok, I'll go back, tell Mum, and I'll be here with them around—is eight all right?"

"Yeah." 

He looked at her. Her eyes and nose were red from all her crying. He couldn't leave her alone like this. He wanted to keep her company and make sure she'll be all right.

"I could stay here if you want." Then he thought of a better idea, and smiled as he told it to her. "Or you can come back with me, and the two of us can come back the moment your parents get home so we can warn them that my dad is coming over and might possibly bombard them with questions about muggle devices." 

Hermione laughed. Ron loved her laugh. Almost as much as he loved Hermi—

_Hold on! Did I just think that? Hehe. I'm actually fine with that. I love Hermione! I kind of like the way that sounds. Ron loves Hermione! Good ring to it, I think._

"Since they're coming here, you better put a cover on all those muggle devices in your living room. There'll be no way we'd get to tell your parents anything if my dad sees those."

She laughed again. _Yup, he confirmed to himself that he did in fact love her._

"I'm sure your dad has _some self control."_

"Fine. But if he doesn't, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fine."

"So, does that mean your coming back with me?" He already knew the answer, but, for some reason, he wanted to hear her say it.

"Yeah. I'd love that." 

Ron's heart skipped a beat. Never did he expect her to say 'love.' He was expecting a simple "Yes" or maybe even a mocked "Whatever," but _love. He couldn't help but smile._

Ron then released Hermione's waist (although he really didn't want to) and stood up to get his handkerchief from his back pocket. Not sitting back down, he bent over and gently wiped away her tears.

After drying her face for the second time that day, he replaced his handkerchief into his pocket. Then he grabbed Hermione's hand to help her off of her stool and, never letting go, led her back to her living room.

Once in front of the fireplace, he gave her some of the Floo Powder he'd carried with him in a pouch.

"Ladies first." Hermione smiled at him. Then she stepped in to fireplace and—

"The Burrow!"

In a burst of emerald-green flames, she was gone. 

Ron stared at the spot where Hermione last stood. Instinctively, he took out his handkerchief. Feeling quite happy, Ron stepped into the fireplace and followed his love.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A/N  Thanks to all who reviewed. Kinda more fluffy than angsty, huh? Oh, well. I love fluff. 


	4. Request

**Grave Revelation**

By Redd Butterfly

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

A/N  I only started writing fanfics about three weeks ago, and one thing I've learned is that writing is not as easy as it seems. You have to stay motivated, make sure grammar is right (or good enough—it's not English class!), think of the write dialogue, etc. So props to all you writers who are successful in this fanfiction world. 

Also, when I write, I write what comes to my head. And what went in my head was more fluff. You have been warned....

**Chapter 4: Request**

After making a rather rough landing in the Weasley's fireplace, I immediately heard footsteps running towards my direction.

"Ron! Is Hermione o—Hermione?!" Ginny got over her surprise quickly and gave me a hug. I saw Mrs. Weasley appear from the kitchen. She smiled and made her way towards me but stopped in her tracks when we heard the pounding of two sets of footsteps making their way down the stair hurriedly.

"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley seemed very annoyed at her sons' recklessness. "What are you trying to do, break down the hou—"

"Hermione's here," asked George, cutting his mother off. 

After seeing me, the twins made their way over smiling and gave me a hug.

"So, where's our dear brother," Fred asked after he pulled away from me. At that moment, Ron appeared in the fireplace with a burst of emerald-green flames.

~ * ~

Ron stepped out of the fireplace and saw his siblings and mother standing around Hermione. They looked at him to acknowledge his presence, but quickly turned back to Hermione. 

"Are you all right, dear," Mrs. Weasley asked her.

"I'm better," she replied with a shrug. Ron walked up to his family and best friend, and stood between his mother and Hermione.

"Mum, could you help us with something?" Mrs. Weasley stared at her youngest son and waited for him to continue. "Hermione's parents don't know about what's going on. Could you and dad—"

"Speak to her parents about it?" Mrs. Weasley finished for him. Smiling, she answered with, "Of course. I think we all need to talk about it, in fact. Where can we meet them?"

"My parents get home around six in the evening. Ron and I will go back to my place then and tell them that you're coming. Would eight be all right, Mrs. Weasley?"

"It's 'Molly', dear. We've known each other for three years now. We don't need to be so formal. And yes, eight will be just fine. Their father gets home around six as well. That'll give us enough time to eat dinner first. Will you two be eating dinner here, or at your house?"

Despite her casual tone in asking that, Ron knew that his mother really wanted them to eat here. 

"Um...Ron and I could eat at my place. I'm sure my parents won't mind," Hermione replied before he could say anything. Ron saw a flash of hurt in his mum's eyes, and immediately began apologizing.

"Yeah...um...Sorry Mum. It's just this once. I promise. Tomorrow, I'll wake up early and eat breakfast with you, Dad, and Percy," he said softly. Mrs. Weasley smiled and took on that casual tone again.

"That's fine, dear." Then, turning to Hermione, she asked, "Would your parents mind if I brought Fred, George, and Ginny? I don't want to think about what mess Fred and George will make if I leave them without supervision."

"Hey! That hurts, Mum," remarked Fred with a mock hurt look on his face.

"We are very responsible," George said seriously. Two seconds later, he and his twin couldn't take it any longer and laughed out loud. The others followed suit. This laughter successfully lighted up the mood of everyone.

Sometimes, Ron really hated the way those two keep joking around. But now wasn't one of those times. In fact, he was very thankful that they had such perfect timing.

~ * ~

At a quarter to six, Ron and I made our way back to my place. I almost didn't want to go. Those three hours of talking, playing chess and exploding snaps, and eating snacks with Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George went by much too fast.

But now that we were alone in my living room, I decided to ask something that's been bugging me.

"Ron, remember when your mum asked where we're going to eat dinner?" 

"Yeah...," he said with a slow nod.

"Well, why did she look hurt when I said we could eat here? I mean, I know she was saying it like it didn't really matter, but I swore I saw her eyes darken for a split second. And then she started giving us all food. I haven't eaten that much since...I don't remember when. I know she's always attentive to all her guest, but she seem _extra attentive to me __and you." _

Ron turned away. "It's everything, you know," Ron began. "Mum's been affected by it hard. She just wanted us to be together as much as possible. You know, in case one of us—"

"Don't you _dare say the next word." _

Ron turned to face me again. For a moment, we just stared at each other until he sighed and turned away.

"So, do you prepare your parents' dinner, or do they do it themselves when they get home?"

I thanked him inwardly for the change in topic. But now I just realized something: If the Weasleys; a pure-blooded family that knew all about Voldemort for most, if not a good part, of their lives; are scared and worried; how are my parents, muggles who have no clue of what's going on, handle the whole of the situation we're in? 

Even after five years of knowing I was a witch that went away every year to learn magic, they have never truly understood the magical world.

_Well, this is going to be an interesting talk with my parents,__ I thought bitterly._

"Hermione?"

"What?" I suddenly felt stupid. Had I been thinking _that long?_

"Since we have nothing to do, you want to get dinner started?"

"You can cook?" I didn't mean to sound so surprised.

"No!" he said incredulously. "Do you?"

"We have some instant dinners in the freezer."

Ron snorted.

"What?" I was glaring at him now.

"You can't cook?" Now he was laughing. He could be such a prat sometimes.

"You can't either. And it's not like we have home-economics at Hogwarts."

"Home-_what?"_

"Home-economics. Muggle schools have them. It's where students learn to cook, and sew, and, you know—"

"Girls' stuff?"

I glared at him again. Then my temper rose to the point I just had to say, or rather yell, something.

"It's not just _girls' stuff, Ron! If you did not realize it, men and women are now __equals! It's not enough I'm being discriminated for not being pure-blood, now I'm lesser than you are because I'm a __girl!? You're probably just going to make your future wife do all the housework, aren't you?! Yell at her to do things for you?! You sexist p—"_

"Hermione!" That shut me up. Then he continued more softly, "I did not mean it like that. I was just...Look, I do not think of you less because you're a girl. In fact, I kinda like that fact about you. And of _course I'd help you with the housework. Dad helps Mum whenever she asks him to."_

Did he just say he'd help _me with the housework? Does he realize what he just implied by saying that?_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Oops, was I staring?

"Oh, sorry." Turning away, I asked, "Do you know what you just said?"

"Yeah...I just said I was sorry."

"No, the last part."

"Dad helping Mum with the housework? Look, Dad is _not whipped. Mum just allows him to use the vacuum he'd enchanted and Dad likes using it."_

"No, you just compared us to your parents."

"And?" Sometimes, I have to wonder how thick his skull really is.

I just shook my head. Forget this! If he doesn't get it, I'm not going to tell him.

"Oh," Ron exclaimed. Finally! Took him long enough.

"I just mean, you know, if...if we were—"

"Married?"

"Look, don't get mad, okay. It just came out. That's all."

"That's all?" Oh, how I wished it wasn't just that. I bowed my head and my face fell.

He took a step closer to me. 

_Great! I thought. __He's probably going to ask me 'What's wrong' or 'Are you okay.' Stupid prat. Doesn't know anything, does he?_

So you can imagine the look on my face when instead asked—

"Hermione, may I kiss you?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ending's kinda odd, but the next chapter starts with Ron's view of this last section so that might explain things. The story's moving a little slow, but that just gives me time to add some fluff here and there. ;) Thanks to all who reviewed. Happy New Year!


	5. Second Thoughts

**Grave Revelation**

By Redd Butterfly

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter 5: Second Thoughts**

"No, you just compared us to your parents." Ron still didn't get where she was going.

"And?" Hermione shook her head in disappointment. Ron hated when she was disappointed in him. It was worse than her being mad. He knew he had to get this right.

_Okay. So what did __I say? Oh, yeah. That I'd help her with the housework. What's so bloody bad about that? I don't want her thinking that I'll make my wife do all the— Bloody hell! I just referred to her as my wife__! I have got to learn to think about what I'm going to say before I open my bloody mouth._

Once again, Ron found himself trapped. How was he going to get out of this?

"I just mean, you know, if...if we were—"

"Married?" He was getting desperate now.

"Look, don't get mad, okay. It just came out. That's all."

"That's all?" Hermione's face fell as she looked down.

_Damn! I can't do anything right. Now I made her sad. Sad because...because I didn't mean to call her my wife!? If she was upset about that, then that must mean she wanted me to call her that. Hermione wanted me to call her me to call her my wife__._

Ron couldn't help but smile as he looked at Hermione's sad posture. Suddenly, he knew how to make this right. He took a step closer, and in that soft and sweet voice he'd been using a lot today asked—

"Hermione, may I kiss you?"

Her head shot up and a surprised look masked her face. Slowly, that look melted into a smile as she slowly nodded.

But before Ron even had a chance to make a move, they heard the outside gates open and a car pulling into the driveway.

~ * ~

_Damn!_

I have never cursed my parents before, but now seemed like a perfect time to start. _Oh, why can't they ever be late?'_

"I guess we should get dinner ready," I said to Ron and walked passed him towards the kitchen.

He followed me silently.

When we reached the kitchen, we heard the door open and close, followed by—

"Hermione! We're home! We brought some Chinese!"

"At least we don't have to get anything ready," Ron said from beside me. _Good, at least he's talking again._

Then I led us out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"We're here, mum."

"Who's 'we'?" Mum asked as she and Dad turned around and smiled.

"Ron! My, you've grown. How are you?" 

"I'm fine, sir," Ron replied to Dad as he stepped up to him and Mom to shake their hands.

"When did you get here? Hermione didn't mention anything about you arriving."

"Sorry Mum. He sort of came unexpectedly. Can he stay for dinner?"

"Of course. I didn't mean anything bad by what I said." Then, turning to Ron, she asked, "Does your parents know you're here?" I guess she thought he might have ran away from home.

"Yes, ma'am. In fact—"

"In fact—" I felt that it was my obligation to tell my parents, so I cut Ron off. "I invited them over at eight. That will give us all enough time to eat dinner and get ready."

"Ready for what," Dad asked, voice laced with concern.

"I think we should wait for them, Daddy." Pushing aside the thought that Ron is most likely going to tease me about that _Daddy comment later on, I continued, "We have something to tell you that's very important."_

Mom and Dad went extremely pale. 

"Oh!" Mum put her hands to her mouth. "Don't tell me you're—you're—pregnant?"

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Judging by Ron's shocked expression, he couldn't believe it either. I could have stayed in that shock state, not moving or saying anything, if Daddy hadn't lunged forward and grabbed the collar of Ron's shirt.

"How dare you touch my daughter?! I am going to k—"

"Daddy! No! I am _not pregnant! Put him down! Now!"_

"You're not?" Mum sounded so relieved.

"No. How could you think that?"

"S—sorry," Daddy said, slowly letting go of Ron. "You were acting strange over this pass week, and then there's that time you threw up, so we thought—But you're not. So that's great!" Dad let out a sigh of relief.

"I ate bad clams! Don't you remember? The ones you brought home from a party that one of you're clients held. I can't believe you thought I was pregnant!" I closed my mouth, and began inhaling through my nostrils to try and control my temper. 

_One...two...three...._

"Well, if it's not that, then what is it?" Mum was always the impatient type.

"Just wait, please. Wait until Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrive."

"Maybe you should—"

"Please!"

"Fine, dear. We'll wait." I knew I loved Daddy more. At least at this moment I did.

Then he looked at Ron, who'd manage to get behind me, putting me between himself and my parents. "Sorry about that, Ron. Can't let anything bad happen to my little girl, now can I?"

Ron nodded. Then he looked down at me. Somehow, I knew what he was thinking. It was probably because I was thinking the same thing.

_'Can't let anything bad happen to my little girl'? _

I suddenly didn't want to tell them anymore.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Thanks to all who reviewed.

I know Hermione's parents are dentist, and they would most likely won't be ordering take out or eat instant dinners, but I can't cook and I wouldn't know how to start writing about it. 


	6. Difficult

**Grave Revelation**

By Redd Butterfly

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

**Chapter 6: Difficult**

Dinner went by pleasantly with Mr. and Mrs. Granger making small talk about their work and being extra nice to Ron and Hermione. After dinner, the Grangers and Ron left all the dishes in the sink and made their way to the living room for fifteen minutes of more light talk until the rest of the Weasleys arrive.

At exactly eight o'clock, they began arriving in the fireplace. Mr. Weasley was the first out, followed closely by Ginny, then George, Fred, and, finally, Mrs. Weasley.

At first, the Weasleys just crowded in one area and stared at the Granger household. Upon spotting the Grangers, they made their way to them, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley leading the way.

"Cristopher! Susan! Good to see you again," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed giving Mrs. Granger a hug.

"Good to see you too, Molly."

Beside them, Mr. Weasley shook Mr. Granger's hand and commented on their entertainment center.

"Wow Cris, do those all run on _eclectricity?"_

"Not now, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley reproved. 

Mr. Granger chuckled and said, "Maybe next time I'll show you how to operate them." Mr. Weasley smiled at that.

After a very loud _ahem from Fred and George, Mr. Weasley remembered about his other children._

"Oh," Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Let me introduce my other children—"

"It's fine dad," Fred said, cutting his father off. "We could do it ourselves." After clearing his throat, he continued. "This remarkably handsome fellow," he said holding out his hands as if to present him, "is my brother, George." 

George took Mr. Granger's hand and said, "Good to see you Mr. Granger," as he shook it. Then he stepped back so he was again next to his twin.

"And this," George said, mimicking Fred's movements, "is my equally handsome brother, Fred." Fred stepped forward to shake Mrs. Granger's hand. Then he took his place by his twin.

"Now, may we present to you...," Fred said seriously.

"...the youngest Weasley..."

"...and our only sister..."

After a brief pause, they held out their hands towards Ginny and said in unison, "...Virginia Weasley!"

"Ginny, for short," George finished as an after thought.

Being a more confident, self-assured person, Ginny didn't blush. Instead, she just rolled her eyes at her brothers and started to laugh. Then, she stepped towards the Grangers.

"Please excuse them, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," she said while shaking their hands. "Don't worry, Ron is not that crazy."

Ron coughed. He suddenly remembered what the Grangers thought he and Hermione were going to tell them, and cursed Ginny for mentioning him at all.

"Well," said Mrs. Granger with a smile. "Ron and Hermione said that we needed to talk about something. Please have a seat." 

Everyone did. 

Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat on one of the smaller, two-seater, couches with Ron and Hermione sitting across from them in another smaller couch. The rest of the Weasleys sat in the large sofa that was situated perpendicular to the smaller couches.

A couple of seconds passed and no one spoke.

"Okay," Hermione said, not being able to take the silence any longer. "Um...does anyone want some tea?" Everyone nodded and said a quiet "Yes, please," "That sounds good," or "That would be wonderful."

As she got up to leave, Ron mumbled, "I'll help," and followed her to the kitchen.

~ * ~

As soon as we were both in the kitchen, I faced Ron.

"This is not going well," I said sadly. Ron didn't say anything for a while. Then he stepped forward and hugged me. But I wasn't surprised. He's been doing things out of the ordinary all day that I almost expected him to hug me. And, I must admit, I was glad he did so.

"Everything will be all right," he whispered. After a few more seconds, he released me.

"So...let's make tea."

"The kettle is already on the stove, just fill it with water. I'll get the tea bags."

Then we waited for the water to boil. It wasn't boring, though. In fact, the wait was pretty pleasant. Since Quidditch was cancelled due to the Triwizard Tournament last year, Ron and I weren't able to spend nights alone studying, playing chess, or having small conversations while Harry was at practice. I never realized how much I missed those nights until now.

The kettle whistled quicker than I would have liked. Regretfully, I ended a conversation we were have about what our week had been like and got up to get the tea ready. Not surprisingly, Ron got up as well and grabbed the kettle from me.

"I did say I'd help you with the housework," he said, starting to pour the water in some cups. I just blushed. I guess he's finally getting it. My heart leaped for joy and I couldn't stop my lips from forming a smile.

In silence, I watched as he poured water in the last cup. When he finished, he laid the kettle back on the stove. I was about to move towards the tray with the cups on it to carry it into the living room when we suddenly heard Daddy yell, "This is ridiculous! You must be joking!"

Ron and I stared at one another and rushed quickly back into the living room, the tea forgotten.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Please review.


	7. Revelation

**Grave Revelation**

By Redd Butterfly

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's. Not mine.

**Chapter 7: Revelations**

Ron and Hermione entered the living room only to find everyone on their feet. Mr. Granger looked as if he wanted to hit Mr. Weasley, while Mrs. Granger held him back. Mrs. Weasley was doing the same to her husband, while Ginny was trying to hold her brothers back and shut them up from their rude remarks.

"Everyone stop!" Hermione yelled. "What is going on here?!"

They stopped and faced her.

"Could we please sit down and discuss this civilly?!" Again, everyone did as she said and sat down, Ron and Hermione taking the seat they left earlier.

"Hermione, sweetie," Mrs. Granger said. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just...informed us about the...the dangers that are going on in the wizarding world."

"Oh, come off it, Susan," Mr. Granger said bitterly. "Say it as it is." Then turning to Hermione, "They said there's a dark wizard loose, and he's going to kill us because we're _muggles and you're __muggle-born."_

"I did not say it like that," Mr. Weasley protested. "I said that _all of us, whether magic or muggle, are in danger. But Voldemort is specifically resentful towards muggles. However, Headmaster Dumbledore is working very hard to organize a group of trustworthy wizards and witches, my wife and I included, to fight him and his followers."_

There was silence again.

"But still, I don't want my daughter going back to that," Mr. Granger said.

"Daddy! I want to go—"

"No!" Mrs. Granger lost the soft tone she used just recently. "I've heard about all the things you and your friends get into. Nearly getting killed by a troll, petrified for months, bruises, scars...uh.... No more! We couldn't prevent the danger you went through then, but we sure can do it now, so you are not going back to the wizarding world."

Hermione began to cry.

"Don't you get it," she said slowly, looking down at the table. "It doesn't matter where I am. They'll look for me."

"But why," Mr. Granger asked. "Why _you?" Then he looked as if he just figured something out. "It's that Harry boy's fault, isn't it?"_

"Daddy, don't you ever say that again!" She was standing now. "He doesn't deserve anything he's been through. He didn't ask for it. And no matter what you say, I'm going back. I can't leave him....or Ron." She whispered the last part.

"Wait," said Mrs. Granger. "Isn't Ron Harry's best friend, too?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ron replied.

"Then wouldn't he be in as much danger as Hermione? I mean, pure-blood or not, being Harry's best friend would come first if you asked me."

The Weasleys looked as if they just realized that. 

Seeing the look on the faces of his parents, Ron knew that they were starting to think the same way as the Grangers were.

"No! No, no, no," he yelled to his parents and stood up next to Hermione. "I _am going back to Hogwarts." He turned to the Grangers. "__We...," he said pointing at himself and Hermione, "...are going back to Hogwarts. We can't leave Harry alone. He needs us!"_

"But what about _you're safety," asked Mr. Granger. "If we can prevent you from getting hurt, we will. We'll...we'll...we'll move to...America."_

"Daddy, please." A new line of tears started to make their way down Hermione's face. "Please understand. These are my friends. This is my world. Please don't take me away from it."

"Ron, Hermione," Mr. Weasley began. "I think Cris has a point. You both don't have to be a part of this—"

"Yes we do!" Ron yelled. "I am not leaving Harry alone in this. We three have been through everything together. And I will not leave Harry when he needs us the most." He stopped to catch his breath. Then, more softly, said, "I'd rather die knowing that I did something than live the rest of my life regretting that I didn't."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

~ * ~

_He'd...he'd rather die._

His words left me stunned. I didn't know what to say, but it didn't matter because he continued.

"Look, I've thought about this a lot. Everyone knows Harry's going to fight Voldemort." He looked towards his parents. "And I'll be right there by his side." 

Then he turned to mine.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, please don't take Hermione away from us." 

Ron was begging my parents. _Can he be __anymore perfect?_

"You have no idea how much we need her with us."

_Oh, yeah. He can._

Ron had me in awe. Here he stood right beside me, only fifteen years old and already he accepted death. Only fifteen and he already pledge his life away. I looked at him, and for the first time this entire day, I realized that he was no longer a boy. 

He'd grown up. And not just in the physical sense. I just realized it now, while I was thinking back on this day's events and the events that took place when we parted at Kings Cross. He was different—no longer the immature, childish, annoying....

I started feeling silly. There I was making myself crazy with my fears, while he was resolving them.

At that moment, I decided to grow up as well. 

~ * ~

I broke the silence by clearing my throat. Everyone looked at me. For some reason, I was nervous. So nervous, in fact, that my body began trembling. I tried my hardest to keep my voice calm as I spoke.

"I admit, I was afraid. Well...I still am. But I'm tired of being afraid. On September first, I _will board the Hogwarts Express, Ron and Harry by my side. I __will help them, no matter what dangers are to come. And, like Ron did, I pledge my life to Harry's effort in defeating Voldemort." I said this all slowly but forcefully. _

Then I started to cry again.

"I'm sorry, Mum...Daddy. I won't leave my friends. I need them as much as they need me."

Silence again. Then the other ladies in the room began to cry silently as well, while the guys just sat in silence, as if they were deep in thought.

After a few more minutes, Daddy cleared his throat.

"So Ron," he began. "Take care of my little girl when you get back to school, okay," he finished smiling.

"Of course, sir," Ron responded. He did not stutter, or blink, or blush. He was very serious.

"And Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said. "Make sure the boys, especially Ron, don't goof around too much. The O.W.L.s are coming soon, as you may be well aware of."

"Yes, Mrs. Wea—I mean, Molly."

"Okay," said Mr. Weasley standing up. "I guess we'd better go. Maybe we'd all feel better after a good night's sleep."

Everyone stood up—the Weasleys to leave and my parents and I to escort them, even if the fireplace was just right there.

Ron was the last to go, and as soon as he did, my parents bade me a good night and walked up the stairs.

But I didn't feel like sleeping. Sure, it was already ten o'clock, but I just felt so...so great. Well, greater than I've been feeling for a while. I'm no longer worried, no longer afraid, and no longer depressed.

So, not wanting to go upstairs yet, I looked around the room for something for me to do when I spotted my copy of_ Hogwarts, A History on the coffee table. I picked it up, and read._

Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a pop_ coming from the fireplace, and the sleep was startled away from me. I stood up and turned around to see who the intruder was when found myself face to face with Ron._

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Please Review. Thanks for reading. Just one more chapter left. ~ Redd


	8. I'd Rather Die

**Grave Revelation**

By Redd Butterfly

Disclaimer: Not my character.

A/N  Sorry this took so long to get posted. School started up again Monday, and school work's priority over writing.

**Chapter 8: "I'd rather die..."**

"Okay," said Mr. Weasley standing up. "I guess we'd better go. Maybe we'd all feel better after a good night's sleep."

Everyone stood up—the Weasleys to leave and the Grangers to escort them to the fireplace, which was only a few feet away.

As his family queued in front of the fireplace, Ron made sure to be at the end of the line. Although it was quite late, Ron didn't want to leave—not until he knew for sure that Hermione was all right.

But he knew he had to. He _did promise Harry that he'd owl him about what happened. Also, he needed time to think._

Ever since the moment he stepped forward and gave Hermione that hug at Kings Cross, Ron felt that something had changed between them. And after today's events, he was now certain that something did change. All in a span of a few hours, Ron admitted to himself that he loved Hermione and gave her hints about how he felt. In that same time span, Hermione gave him hints about how she felt. Now Ron needed time to think about what he was going to do next.

So, without any further hesitation, he stepped into the fireplace and made his way back to his home using Floo powder.

When he landed, he rushed out of the fireplace and ran up to his room. There, he walked towards his desk, sat on his chair, grabbed a quill and a sheet of parchment, and began to write:

            _Harry,_

_Everything's fine now. Hermione was really worried about Voldemort and what her parents' reaction would be once they found out about it, so she didn't tell them anything. _

_But everything's settled now. We asked Mum and Dad to talk to them. So don't worry. We'll still be a trio once school starts._

_Ron_

After sending the letter off with Pig, Ron plopped down on his bed and began to think. But instead of thinking about the future—about what he was going to do with the situation with Hermione—he thought about the past.

In his mind, he relived every moment he defended or helped Hermione. But no matter how disgusting, dangerous, or life-threatening these moments were, he couldn't help but smile.

He realized that he liked being the one defending and helping her. In fact, it was one of the few things he was proud of about himself. Belching up slugs, detentions, bruises, bloody noses, sleepless nights, spiders—he'd go through all of them again and again if it meant that she'll be all right. 

With the grave revelation that any of them may die at any time, he didn't want to wait any longer. He had to tell her how he felt right then and now.

Ron got out of bed, straightened his shirt, and walked down as quietly as he could; all the while praying that Hermione was still in her living room. (He didn't know which bedroom was hers.)

For the third time that day, Ron stepped into the fireplace to get to Hermione's house.

~ * ~

When Ron landed, he immediately checked the couches if Hermione was still there and gave a silent sigh of relief when he saw her lying on the large couch. She looked exactly as she did when he first entered the Granger household, down to the opened _Hogwarts, A History laying on her stomach._

He slowly and quietly walked up to her but stopped when she suddenly stirred, stood up, and turned to faced him. When she stood, she didn't realize how close she was to him, and her sudden about-face brought her even closer—she looking up and Ron looking down. Regaining some composure, Ron took a step back.

"Sorry, Hermione," he said, smiling. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Hermione let out a breath with her hand on her chest.

"So.... How long will that," she pointed at the fireplace, "Be connected to the Floo Network?" 

"I'm not really sure. Why?"

"Because I want to find out how long you'll keep startling me by popping in here unannounced," she replied good-heartedly. Then she looked at her watch. "It's eleven, Ron. Aren't you tired?"

"Not really," Ron replied, his face getting serious.

"Something on your mind?"

"Well, sort of."

"Do I need to sit down for this," Hermione asked jokingly, trying to get Ron to lighten up. He must have missed the humor in her tone because he took her seriously.

"Why not? I think I need to sit down as well." He did so. Hermione sat next to him. She was getting nervous now, so she kept quiet as Ron spoke, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Do you remember when I said that I'd rather die knowing that I did something than live the rest of my live regretting that I didn't?"

"Yeah...."

"Well, anything can happen when we get back to school, and I don't want any regrets."

Ron saw Hermione's mouth open. She was going to say something, but Ron couldn't let her. He had to keep going before he lost his nerve.

"No. Please, Hermione let me finish." Ron breathed in. 

"Do you remember, when we were in the kitchen, I asked you something?"

Hermione was now too nervous to speak so she simply nodded.

"Well, you...you said yes." Nervousness must be contagious because Ron started getting a mild case of it. But he sucked in a breath and continued. "Is that still your answer?"

~ * ~

Somehow, seeing Ron so nervous helped me to relax a little. He just looked so adorable sitting there, trembling as he talked, that I had to spend a few more seconds watching him. Then his question finally registered in my mind.

_Is that still my answer?_

Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes. Of course, I wasn't voicing this out...yet. I'll just wait a couple more seconds—make him wait a bit. I mean, it did take him four years to finally realize I was a girl.

So I made him wait in silence as I stared at his face and concentrated really hard in keeping my face straight.

And after a few intense seconds, I realized that that wasn't such a good idea.

~ * ~

Ron suddenly stood up. After a short pause, in which he decided where to go, he quickly walked into the kitchen and stopped when he reached the dish-filled sink.

He knew he shouldn't have left like that, but he couldn't stay another second in that room with Hermione. Maybe he was too confident. Maybe he set his hopes a little too high. He expected her to say yes and cry and throw her arms around him and kiss him back as he kissed her.

But silence? He did not expect that. With each beat, he heard his heart breaking. With each second, he felt his life melting away.

He had to get away from her. 

Behind him, the kitchen door swung open and footsteps made their way over and stopped a few feet away.

He already knew who it was. Who else could it be? That's why he didn't want to turn around. Instead, he grabbed the sponge and started washing the plate on top of the pile.

"Ron?" Hermione sounded cautious. Ron winced. Her voice was not something he wanted to hear _now. He didn't want to hear her rejection, explanation, or apology. Everything was getting too much for him, and his eyes started getting teary._

"Ron, I'm sorry. I--"

"Wait." Ron swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, but continued scrubbing. "Look, don't be. I understand. I mean, I don't understand. But I'll try to.

~ * ~

"I mean, here I am asking to kiss you when I never actually told you how I feel. I just...I thought you knew. I thought I didn't have to say it."

Ron just kept talking—talking about getting his hopes up and apologizing in several different ways for several different things. He must have scrubbed that same plate for five minutes now.

"...and if you want to forget about any of this, forget about today, I'm fine with that. Just...just please don't stop being my friend."

"Are you done?" I asked mock impatience.

"Sorry." Then Ron did something that caught me a little of guard: He sniffed.

"Ron, are you...are you crying?" I ran up to him and turned him around so fast that he dropped the plate, making it fly to the floor and break into tiny pieces. At first, we just stared at those pieces, and then he leaned against the counter and looked at anything but me. But he couldn't hide the tears falling down his face or his red, watery eyes.

"Oh, Ron...." I put my hands against his face and wiped away his tears, just as he had done for me earlier. "Look at me."

He shook his head, eyes stuck to the window at the far left corner. I was getting really impatient now. Ron could be so stubborn. He doesn't want to look at me? Fine! I'll make him.

I suddenly placed my hands behind his neck and pulled him down, giving me a hard kiss on his lips.

At first, he didn't respond. But, he did look at me, eyes wide in shock. 

As I was closing my eyes, I saw that he was closing his too, and he began responding to my kiss. As soon as he did so, our rough, one-sided kiss turned into a soft and sweet kiss shared by two. Every annoyance and impatience disappeared, and I was suddenly brought to a state of blissfulness.

His hand made their way around my waist as our kiss deepened. He then spun us around so that I was against the counter. 

I suddenly heard soft footsteps from beyond the kitchen door and pulled away.

"Hide," I whispered to Ron.

"What?" 

"Get down." I pushed Ron down so he was ducking behind the kitchen's center counter. And as soon as he was hidden, Daddy bursts into the kitchen holding up a golf club.

"Hermione?!" He let out a sigh and put the club down. "It's all right Susan, it's just Hermione," he said turning behind him. Then back to me, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Washing the dishes," I said, trying to sound as casually as possible.

"Then what was that noise we—Oh my god, is that my good china?!" Mum yelled as she pointed at the shattered pieces on the floor.

"Sorry Mum. I dropped it when I was...dancing. Sorry."

"Sweep the pieces up, young lady, and then get to bed. We'll take care of the dishes tomorrow. Right now, you need your rest." 

"Yes, Daddy." With that, Daddy grabbed Mum and headed back out. As they left, I heard Daddy saying, "It's ok, dear, it's just a dish. We'll get a whole new set tomorrow."

When I heard their footsteps disappear, I walked towards the door and opened it slightly, just to make sure they were really gone.

I felt Ron come behind me and felt he warm breathe on my ear as he said, "That was too close."

"Yeah...." I turned around and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"You have to go now," I said after pulling away shortly.

"But I can help you sweep--"

"I know my dad. He'll come back down after he calms Mum and help me."

Before he could say anything else, I grabbed his hand and quickly led him to the fireplace.

He took some Floo Powder and threw them into the flames. Then he stepped in. But before he said his destination, he said—

"I love you."

"I know." We heard Daddy coming down the stairs. We quickly leaned forward for a last kiss. "I love you, too. Now go!" I whispered.

"The Burrow!" Ron said a little louder than I had hoped he would.

"What was that?" Daddy asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"What was what?"

"I thought I heard Ron."

"Daddy, you're hearing things. Why would Ron be here at this hour?" 

"I could have sworn I--"

"Could you help me sweep up the plate pieces?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Of course. That's why I came down here. I'll get the brooms." Then he turned towards the kitchen.

Phew! Too close indeed.

**The End**

**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**

**Please review. Thanks for reading. ~ Redd**


End file.
